


Vignettes

by adventurewriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Ficlets, Masturbation, Pining, Smut, Strap-On, dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventurewriter/pseuds/adventurewriter
Summary: Lena Luthor makes a discovery at Kara's Christmas party and can't stop thinking about it.This work will be updated periodically to include 6 short ficlets that describe what Lena thinks about while touching herself to the thought of Kara.





	Vignettes

Lena always had a pretty active imagination.

In her line of work, it had led her in many productive directions. She was always thinking two steps ahead when it came to technology advancements, and seeking to understand natural sciences and physics from a new lens.

Lillian used to criticize the trait in her, saying that her head was in the clouds and that she needed to ground herself in reality if she ever wanted to make a name for herself. Ironically, her tendency to think outside the box had come to save not only herself and Lillian, but also most of National City multiple times now.

However, as much as Lena was loathe to admit it, Lillian was right about one part of her imagination. Little known to others in her life, Lena Luthor had quite the fantasy world.

Honestly, she didn’t mind. She had a lot of work to do and a lot of people relied on her. She didn’t really have the time for relationships and was infrequently attracted to people. It took a lot for her to create a connection to somebody in real life-- they had to be smart, kind, reflective, efficacious and, well, super. And then conversely, they would have to tolerate the Luthor factor. Her last name wasn’t exactly her calling card these days.

All of her criteria could easily be met in fantasy. She had a certain routine to them that she would follow when the mood struck her. Often it would be stimulated by someone or something that day, that would spark her imagination. Once the spark was there, she had little reservations about fanning the flame.

She would begin by promising herself a generous pour of red when she got home. She’d order in, maybe sushi, and put on a sexy but comfortable outfit. She’d ask herself what she would like.

 _What would you like?_

She would imagine her voice low, sexy and silky, just like her silk robe that that would spill like water down her thighs. 

She would woo herself, seduce herself, every step of the way until she felt satisfied. This didn’t always mean an orgasm, but lately, things had been a little different. Kara was dominating her mind.

Lena felt an immediate draw to Kara. At first, it was an enigmatic, magnetic pull. There was just something about this girl. It didn’t matter if she befriended or hooked up with her, Lena just wanted to be a part of her life.

So as their relationship progressed into friendship, and Lena began to love Kara, she found Kara to be a part of her life that surpassed any that she had before. Kara was dependable, loving, and earnest. The friendship that developed so organically was so unlike anything Lena had experienced. Lena couldn’t imagine life without Kara as her friend.

However, Kara tended to be a little bit of a flirt. Maybe she didn’t mean to. But it often gave Lena that spark that would be fanned into flame just a few hours after its initiation.

The lip bites. The hugs that seemed… more? The pregnant pauses. How could Lena not wonder? She didn’t feel too guilty. As far as she knew, Kara was only into men, at least, that is who she dated. And fantasy was just that-- nobody else was actually involved.

And so the friendship went on.

So it had for a year. Lena sat in Kara’s apartment, decorated in twinkle lights, Kara happy and singing, surrounded by her friends and family. Kara glowed in these times. Lena smiled to see her friend so happy. Sometimes moments like these were so pure that they seemed to happen in slow motion.

A buzzing sound drew Lena’s attention away from Kara’s happy carols. She sighed apologetically towards James, who had been sitting near.

“The perks of being in charge,” she said with a wink as she picked up her phone.

She approached Kara, gently touching her on the elbow.

“I have to take a work call,” she said with a half-hearted grimace. “Would you mind if I used your room for a moment?”

“Of course, Lena, you don’t have to ask,” Kara said. Her smile was so brilliant. Lena couldn’t help but get lost in the way that Kara made her feel like the only one in the room sometimes.

“Thanks, it shouldn’t take long,” Lena said softly, squeezing Kara’s elbow before letting go and accepting the call. She shot Kara one last smile as she slipped into Kara’s room and closed the door gently behind her.

“Hello,” she answered the phone.

The call was irritatingly difficult, trying to solve the problem of an internal error in the data collection services that came from the updated L-Corp operating systems turning over data for the new year. One of those easy problems that take up too much time and energy for what it’s worth.

Lena found herself pacing, sitting on the edge of the bed, checking her hair in the mirror, and absently glancing through Kara’s clothes that hung on hangers on her clothes rack. The call seemed endless in its mundane troubleshooting, amplified by the festivities happening ten feet away.

Five minutes later, they seemed to have found the root. Lena, sensing the end of the call was near, moved towards the bedroom door.

“One more thing, Ms. Luthor,” the voice on the other line said.

Lena, feeling like she couldn’t muster the energy to work on anything else, leaned her back heavily against the door and shut her eyes, causing some items to fall to the floor.

“Yes, what is it?” She asked into the receiver, feigning patience.

“Merry Christmas.” 

“Oh, right. Merry Christmas. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

She ended the call and put her phone in her purse, and picked up the things that she had knocked off the over-the-door hanger to place them back. Two scarves, and a knitted winter cap went back up onto the hooks. Lena smiled as she took the hung scarves in her hand and thought about her friend. Kara even dressed optimistically, like the sun wouldn’t set, like the clouds wouldn't open, like the wind wouldn’t blow. It was sweet. 

As she let go of the scarves and let them flutter back to their rightful place, something shiny caught her eye behind them. Lena laughed. She didn’t think she’d ever seen Kara wear sparkles. As she brushed the scarves aside to see the object of her interest, she froze.

“No. Way.” She whispered to herself.

There, hidden behind layers of scarves on her best friend’s door, hung a black, textile harness complete with a thick, ribbed, golden dildo.

Her hand dropped away, immediately feeling guilty for snooping. She closed her eyes and counted ten breaths to try to calm the crimson blush that she knew would give her away in an instant.

Checking her reflection in the mirror before exiting the room, Lena made a face at herself. She’d most likely be ordering sushi in tonight.


End file.
